As is well-known the body of the regulators for underwater breathing devices includes a box-like member, made generally from a comparatively hard material, provided with a pipe for the connection to a mouthpiece, a duct for the inlet of the air from a source of compressed air, such as diving bottles, and an opening on which is positioned an air exhaust valve.
To the box-like body of the regulator are connected exhaust ducts (or sleeves) made of a material different from the material of the box-like body and whose main task is to channel the air exhausted from the said exhaust valve. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,129 a regulator is described in which said exhaust ducts are made of the same material of the box-like body of the regulator and integral with it, so to reduce the costs and the regulator maintenance problems, and to avoid exaust ducts from disconnecting and getting lost during diving. However said box-like body and the integral exhaust ducts are normally made using a relatively hard material, such as fiberglass or the like material, which proves to be discomforting, troublesome and uncomfortable for the diver. Moreover said box-like bodies have standard shapes and colors, then turning out to not be personalizable by the diver.